Saturday Night Sebastian
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Inspired by “Saturday Night Fever”. This is a little sad, but more lighthearted than that famous film was. A JCA fanfic about Sebastian and Sonia. There is a club the two Donovan’s enjoy going to during the weekend called “Happy Days”. There, a


Saturday Night Sebastian

Note: Inspired by "Saturday Night Fever". This is a little sad, but more lighthearted than that famous film was. A JCA fanfic about Sebastian and Sonia. There is a club the two Donovan's enjoy going to during the weekend called "Happy Days". There, a rough and tumble guy tries to "hook up" with Sonia but gets beaten up by Sebastian. Wei Airen makes an appearance too.

Chapter 1—70's Night, Oh What a Night !

Sebastian and Sonia always adored going to a local club called Happy Days during the weekends and this weekend was no exception. Every weekend the club had a different theme and tonight was _70's Night_. The siblings had raided their attic above the studio for clothing that would suit the mood of the night. Fortunately, their father had kept some of his disco suits and hadn't given away all of his old suits to Goodwill, and Sonia even didn't mind wearing a suit herself. The two dressed upstairs in front of a full-body mirror before racing downstairs to showcase their new looks. Finn was nearly brought to tears, and Pearl was touched as well.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it ?", Finn said, a tone of nostalgia in his voice. "It certainly does, Finn. You two both look dazzling." Pearl added.

"Just don't forget…", Finn began, and the two siblings chimed in together.

"Be home by 10:00. We know, dad. We know.", Sebastian and Sonia said.

All of them laughed and hugged and kissed each other goodbye. Being the upstanding teenagers they were, they would keep their promise and return maybe a bit earlier than expected. Besides, they had early masses on Sunday morning and they were always well rested before services even began.

Sebastian started up his 2001 Cadillac and drove himself and his sister to the club. The scene was already hustling and bustling with lots of lights, music and laughter. There was plenty of food and fun to be had once the siblings walked in and began to dance with the rest of the throng that had come to have an enjoyable evening. Everything was going along fine until one young man wanted to "hook up" with Sonia. Sonia wasn't the least bit interested in this guy. She only wished to dance and have a pleasant evening, but this dude wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

Chapter 2—Brotherly Protection

Sebastian was usually very laid-back and passive, but when a family member was in danger he changed almost completely. He warned the immature boy that was flirting with his sister that if he didn't listen to reason, he would be dealing with the business end of his boots or taste a knuckle sandwich. The pushy fellow thought that Sebastian was bluffing and continued to make lewd remarks to Sonia. Sonia was retorting as best she could but the other guy simply wasn't taking Sebastian seriously.

Sebastian had finally had enough and hit the guy with a strong uppercut. The guy went flying up into the air and came crashing down upon the multi-colored lit floor. The DJ seemed concerned by the ruckus and had wondered what had come to pass. When he saw that the problem had been contained, he returned to his turntable and control box to continue the party.

Sebastian cracked his knuckles unassumingly and those who had been watching what had already occurred had given him a wide berth. He was always protecting Sonia because he knew she would do the same for him.

For a while, Sonia and Sebastian took a rest at one of the many tables in the club. They drank some punch to keep themselves refreshed. A handsome, gray-haired Chinese boy sat at the table with them and smiled softly. He was rather shy, but very handsome and Sonia took a liking to him right away.

"Haven't I seen you around school before ?", Sonia questioned.

"Yes, forgive us. But you seem awfully familiar.", Sebastian agreed.

The young man finally began to open up.

"I attend a different school than the two of you do, but I have seen both of you before. My name is Wei Airen. It's a pleasure to meet you both formally.", Wei said, bowing his head properly. Sonia grinned widely and offered him her hand.

"Would you like to dance with me, Wei ?", she questioned. Sebastian didn't see anything wrong with Sonia's offer but could detect something sad about Wei. He seemed like he was lacking something but Sebastian couldn't but his finger on it.

He watched the two dance, and then it hit him. Wei looked like his father's former boss, Valmont. Instantly, he had put two and two together and wondered if he should separate the two, but he had a feeling that Wei would do that on his own accord.

Chapter 3—As Mysteriously As He Entered

For a while, Wei and Sonia danced but as soon as the slow dance had come to an end, he had already left _Happy Days_.

"Where did Wei go ? I didn't see him exit.", Sonia said, becoming a little concerned. She had mentioned to Sebastian that Wei looked like someone from their past and that there was something very lamentable about Wei. After she had heard her brother's explanation, everything made sense. They both hoped that they could be a friend to him but he had left as enigmatically as he had entered. He hadn't given anyone a chance to really know his personality or know him as a friend. There was probably an excellent reason for that, but the siblings decided to allow that to remain as a part of his inscrutable aura.

As much as they could, the siblings tried not to think too much of Wei's entrance and exit as well as his terribly sad ice-blue eyes. It was difficult, but they knew that somehow later they would be seeing Wei again at a most peculiar time. They weren't sure exactly where or when, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered now was the fact that they were having a great time at the club. Before long, they realized that they had to return home and go to bed before going to Mass the next day.

Chapter 4—A Springtime Carnival

After Mass had ended, the Donovan family found that there was a fair in the city. This sort of occasion wasn't altogether new or different, but it always caused more activity and people to start flooding into the city. Traffic was already congested but luckily a lot of it had been diverted so the revelers could enjoy the festivities of the week.

Sebastian and Sonia adored fairs and wished to attend. Finn and Pearl didn't object. They too wished to enjoy the festivities as well. It wasn't strange that so many people would be out and about on such a pleasant afternoon. The streets were full of joyous sounds and laughter and there was plenty of food to go around for everyone.

After riding all the amusement rides they could stand, Sebastian and Sonia saw familiar faces. While frequenting the myriad of booths that were available, the siblings saw Wei once more. For some reason, he didn't look so sad as he had in the past. But the scene was still one of melancholy. The siblings weren't certain as to the reason why he was alone, but they had an idea that maybe he preferred being alone. The siblings knew they didn't have all the answers but they had an idea that they weren't supposed to truly 'understand' Wei. The two knew that Wei could take care of himself although it was a very lonely existence, yet somehow they realized that Wei wouldn't be alone all the time. The two grinned at one another and were inspired by Wei's strength in the midst of adversity. It was an example to them when they had their tougher days. Wei seemed very resolute and they would keep that in mind, especially when they were tested or put to a challenge. In their own way, they were secretly thanking him.

The next meeting they had might be different, but they had been taught a valuable lesson without words, only actions.

Epilogue 

Sebastian and Sonia didn't see Wei as often as they had in the past but they did see him passing them by as they went to their different schools. He had come to _Happy Days_ occasionally, but the siblings had never noticed him until that lovely spring night a couple weeks ago. From time to time, they were able to speak to him and wondered if he had accepted them as possible friends.

In the days to come, Wei had come to call Sebastian and Sonia as his best friends and revealed his secrets to them. Sonia and Sebastian promised they would never tell these things to anyone else and it remained as a sacred vow between the three of them. Wei was no longer a part of his mother's groups, which were nestled deep within the underground and involved with various unforgivable crimes. He couldn't face being like his mother and wanted to be his own person. He had never known his father but he had grown up without any parental guidance. He was pleased now that he could actually trust Sonia and Sebastian. He wasn't certain what it was he felt for Sonia, but he believed that she was a darling young woman and wanted to gather the courage to start dating her. Of course, he would have to be cautious about Sebastian. After the display of strength he had shown that Saturday night in _Happy Days_ he knew that he would have to earn Sebastian's trust before dating his sister. Wei would take everything slow and steady as he usually did, but he knew that his future was brighter because of these two.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

April 10, 2005


End file.
